Algum tempo depois
by Cissy Belly Black
Summary: Não,eles não estão em Hogwarts,mas ela ainda lembra daquele baile...


Me explica de novo

Bem,eu sei que é idiotice estar escrevendo isso agora,quer dizer...Meu Merlin nem acredito que depois de velha resolvi fazer um diário,quem diria a perfeita Curandeira dedicando tempo precioso para contar,contar não escrever sobre a vida!Mas bem antes de tudo o motivo,é eu nunca faço nada sem um motivo muito,muito bom.E o motivo desse diário que ironia,é o mesmo dos tempos de Hogwarts!Será que eu estou regredindo?Sei lá,tentando voltar há uma época boa pra poder me livrar de todo esse caos que está acontecendo?Mas sim,voltando ao meu ótimo motivo:Tiago Potter.Sim o mesmo Potter que a alguns anos eu queria trucidar,e servir os pedacinhos para testrálios.Deixe-me agora contar sobre o último baile de Hogwarts na nossa formatura

30 de Junho de 1967

Eu ia ao baile com Amos Diggory...bem eu ia.Meu vestido não podia ser mais bonito:Verde com pequenas pedras brilhantes na barra.Ele destacava meus olhos,até deixei que a Marlene arrumasse meu cabelo num penteado que ficou ótimo,todo preso com algumas mechas caindo sobre o rosto,e uma maquiagem leve que quase não dava para notar.

--Perfeita!--Marlene exclamou quando terminou com a maquiagem--O Diggory vai cair aos seu pés!

Eu ri e corei,não queria ninguém caido aos meus pés,já bastava nesses últimos 4 anos o Potter usando esse fato para não parar de me atormentar.Já que estavamos prontas,descemos eu Lene,que ia com o novo namorado Ryan,e Alice que iria com Frank.Descemos as escadas na esperança(acho que só minha)que o salão estivesse deserto,bem não estava.

--Caham--Remus chamou a atenção dos Marotos que estavam com ele

--Merlin--Sirius exclamou olhando diretamente para Lene

--Você gostou Sirius?--ela perguntou,eu me virei no minimo surpresa para ela--Espero que o Ryan a-d-o-r-e!

Sabia,a Lene nunca iria dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente,ela nunca admitiria que tinha uma queda,ou melhor um tombo pelo Sirius

--Deixa eu te falar uma coisa McKinnon--ele disse se aproximando--Se não gostar é viado!--terminou rindo do jeito que Marlene corara--E você Srta Evans--me analisou dos pés a cabeça--Tudo isso para o babaca do Diggory?

Eu poderia jurar que o Tiago bufou quando o Sirius disse aquilo,e que o Remus abafou uma risadinha,então eu tinha que aproveitar

--É um bom cara merece certas vantagens--pisquei para ele e ri

--Se você diz,eu só queria saber...

Sirius não terminou de falar,uma garota entrou no salão e me entregou um papel

--O que é isso?--perguntei a ela

--Só me mandaram entregar--depois disso saiu parecendo muito apressada

Abri o papel,era horrivel demais para ser de verdade

_"Lil,não poderei ir com você ao baile,me perdooe,mas_

_eu vou com uma outra garota._

_PS:me desculpe por avisar tão tarde_

_Amos D."_

--Ai meu Merlin--Marlene olhou para mim desolada--Se você não vai eu também não vou!

--Não tem problema,--Potter se levantou--Você vai comigo Lily?

Ele não impos,ou fez por caridade,apenas me chamou ,e estendeu a mão.

--Mas,--eu não sabia o que dizer--E quem você chamou,o que...

Ele sorriu,e Deus sabe o quanto aquele sorriso me incomodava--Não vou com ninguém!Nem eu nem o Sirius.

--Como assim?--Marlene perguntou curiosa

--Assim--ele se virou para ela--Fizemos um trato,se não conseguissemos levar as garotas de quem nos gostamos,não iamos levar ninguém

Olhei ele nos olhos--Mas assim,você não estaria quebrando o trato?

--De jeito nenhum,eu não quebro tratos--E sorriu daquele jeito que só ele sorria

Fomos juntos ao baile, a professora McGonnagal só faltou cair da cadeira quando nos viu juntos,alias todos os professores,menos o Diretor Dumbledore,aquele bruxo é demais.

Dançamos,conversamos,rimos e durante aquele baile eu esqueci do Potter que durante tantos anos me fez passar por situações horrendas,era só o Tiago e eu só a Lily,sem xingamentos,sem enrolação,sem maiores expectativas depois daquele baile.

O baile chegou ao fim,fomos juntos ao salão comunal,mas no meio do caminho ele parou em frente a uma janela que tinha uma vista para o lago.

--Lily--ele chamou meio roco--Bem,eu adorei ter ido com você ao baile

--Eu também adorei--Ele ia se aproximando enquanto falava ,estava muito perto e eu o encarei nos olhos--Se eu soubesse que...

Perdi as palavras quando ele num jesto rápido me puxou para perto,não nos beijamos quando ele me puxou,ficamos ali olhando cada parte do rosto do outro,analisando,admirando.Finalmente nossos lábios se tocaram num jesto simples,com muito mais carinho do que qualquer outro beijo que eu já tinha recebido,até as outras vezes que nos beijamos,sempre era rápido e um tanto forçado,mas dessa vez ele me segurava enquanto eu acariciava sua nuca,era tão bom,era o beijo de contos de fadas que eu sempre havia sonhado,nos separamos um tanto ofegantes

--Lil,eu...--não deixei que ele terminasse,sai correndo,o mais rápido que as minhas pernas aguentavam,não sabia o porquê,mas a última coisa que eu queria era ve-lo novamente.

Não nos vimos,meu desejo se realizou.Na manhã seguinte quando dei por conta,Marlene me contou que ele,Sirius e Remus já haviam partido iriam para o apartamento de Sirus,que ficava mais próximo do campo de treinamento para Aurores,aquilo foi um baque,eu realmente nunca quis perde-lo realmente

Dias atuais

Bem...estranha?Digamos que sim.Eu mesma nunca entendi o por que de não ter aproveitado aquela noite com todas as minhas forças.O fato é ,nunca mais vi o Potter,ou o Sirius ou o Remus.Até mesmo Marlene,eu sei que já fazem sete anos que terminamos Hogwarts,então provavelmente eles são bons eu sei que são bons?Ora,eu sou curandeira,então se tivesse dado alguma coisa errada eu os teria visto no St.Mungus.Eu sei que é uma lógica tola mas,o que mais quero é que nunca se machuquem,e não pela saúde deles (eu sei que isso é horrivel) é pelo fato de que eu não sei como seria encontrar o Potter depois de tanto tempo,mas deixe eu parar de bobeira aqui e ir trabalhar...Acho que eu realmente sou estranha.

**É finalmente vo att minhas fic's e essa é novinha!!Então review...ela é uma short,e já está toda pronta!!Bjuss**


End file.
